


The Relationship Guide to Michael Jones

by hanfiction (acetopias)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Achievement Hunters, Alternate Universe - No Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter, Fake AH Crew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 00:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5435711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acetopias/pseuds/hanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When your life is mainly crime, full of explosions, screams and burning laughter, it's difficult to adjust to civilian life. Michael is trying to survive without his crew, but he needs time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Relationship Guide to Michael Jones

1\. If you wake up in the morning and he isn't there, don't panic. He has a tendency to slip outside in the early hours of the morning, when the city is asleep and you are nestled into your pillow. He will be near enough to you physically, but he is visiting his own world mentally. He will remain in his own world until he is ready to face the real one. When he is, he will come and find you. He will not tell you what he dreamt of, but if you pay attention, you will find the answer in the constant physical contact he keeps with you.

2\. If you catch him making far too much food for the pair of you, don't mention it. Chances are he got caught up in his memories again and he made food for people who no longer exist. He wont mention the extra four plates, but he'll store them in tupperware and keep them in the fridge, as if they had only missed dinner that night. If you are awake at 4am, you will find him carrying these portions to the car and driving off. Don't panic. He's giving the extra food to people who need it. He will always return home.

3\. He will never explain how he is feeling. But, overtime, you will learn. He has never been able to hide how he felt from his own body. You will discover how he runs calloused hands over marred skin when he's nervous or scared, as though he is reminding himself of all the battles he was involved in. He will avoid your gaze when he is upset, refuses to believe he is loved when those who truly accepted every evil act he committed have left him to wither in his own bereft isolation.

4\. His knuckles will be eternally bruised. he will try to keep this from you, his tendency to lash out when he's angry is well known, but he's ashamed of it. Don't ask him about it. He's left the days of harming others, they died with his crew. Now, he channels his fury into his fist, pummelling into walls, gates, anything firm enough to survive it.

5\. You will never find out why he's this angry. It might be the sacrifices he made to survive, everything he has lost. It might be that he uses anger to suffocate everything else. It's possible he misses his old life, misses running the city with teeth bared, face bloody.

6\. He will always grimace at cops and refuse to talk to them, no matter what. He will slouch, fists clenched on the steering wheel, tongue running over teeth. His freckled, young face will be the personification of rebellion, he'll play off the centuries of war as if he just dislikes being controlled, but it's so much more than that. He feels caged, locked within the body of a citizen. There's a pistol in the glove compartment and he's used to fighting the urge to grab it by now, but sometimes his hand will slip from the wheel. Take it in yours, help him remember who he is now.

7\. When he says i love you, hold onto it. Remember it on tough days, where he rewatches the news clips from his last heist, watches his old family die a hundred times. Nothing will pass his lips except alcohol, along with faint, incomprehensible murmurs of names you recognize. Remember it when he returns with bruises littering his body, a grin on his face. Remember it when you're patching him up at 4 in the morning, when the excitement and contagious joy pours from him in waves. He will not say it often, but know that he does, well and truly, love you. If you pay close enough attention, you will see it in his eyes, late at night. You will feel it in each gentle kiss, taste it in each meal he creates for you. He is spilling with overwhelming love for you, but his mouth is unable to tell you. He is trapped in his own wretched mind, be patient. 


End file.
